headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
John
Variations include Jon, Johnny, Jonathan; Jack. Characters * John - Character from the 2nd episode of The Day of the Triffids. * John May - Alien freedom fighter from the V revival series. * John Fleming - Scientist from A for Andromeda. * John Leslie Stevenson - Also known as Jack the Ripper from Time After Time. * John Robert Crichton, Sr. - Periphery character from Farscape. * John Robert Crichton, Jr. - Main character from Farscape. * John Stonebrake - A supporting character from M.A.N.T.I.S.. * John Torres - The father of B'Elanna Torres on Star Trek: Voyager. * Jonathan Archer - The main character from Star Trek: Enterprise. * Jonathan Clemens - An inmate and physician from Alien³. * Jonathan Doors - One of the main characters from the first 3 seasons of Earth: Final Conflict. Actors * John Ashley - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * John Bach - Played Captain Nemo on the Mysterious Island television series. * John Barrett - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Benfield - Actor from The Day of the Triffids. * John Billingsley - Played Doctor Phlox on Star Trek: Enterprise. * John Clifford - Played a TMA-1 site technician in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * John Duttine - Actor from The Day of the Triffids. * John Hertzler - Actor from episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. * John Hollis - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Hoyt - Actor who played bit roles in episodes of The Twilight Zone, The Outer Limits, Battlestar Galactica, The Time Tunnel, Planet of the Apes and Star Trek. * John Hurt - Actor from Alien. * John Jordan - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * John Lithgow - Played Dick Solomon in 3rd Rock from the Sun. * John McConnach - Actor from the Outer Limits and The X-Files. * John Murray-Scott - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Nettleton - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Newland - Played the role of Victor Frankenstein in the "Frankenstein" episode of Tales of Tomorrow. * John Ortiz - Played Morales in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * John Rowlands - Actor from A for Andromeda. * John Savage - Played Donald Lydecker on Dark Angel. * John Simpson - Actor from the 1962 film version of The Day of the Triffids. * John Swindells - Actor from 2001: A Space Odyssey and Timeslip. * John Tate - Australian actor from The Day of the Triffids and Thunderbirds. * John Tench - Played bit roles in episodes of The X-Files, The Outer Limits and Andromeda. * Johnny Lewis - Played Ricky in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Johnny Mah - Played Stam in Andromeda. * Jonathan Daw - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Jonathan Frakes - Played William T. Riker on Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Jonathan Newth - Actor from Doctor Who and The Day of the Triffids. Production Crew * John A. Alonzo - Cinematographer on Star Trek: Generations. * John Cooper - Producer of Timeslip. * John Costanza - Comic book letterer. * John Davis - Co-producer on the Predator film series. * John Elliot - Writer from A for Andromeda. * John Knight - Director of two episodes of The Andromeda Breakthrough. * John Lee Thompson - Director of Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. * John Llewellyn Moxey - Director of Genesis II. * John Logan - Screenwriter on Star Trek: Nemesis. * John McTiernan - Director on Predator. * John Nathan-Taylor - Producer of the original Doctor Who television series. * John Ostrander - Comic book writer. * John Ottman - Composer on Invasion. * John Romita, Sr. - Comic book artist. * John Romita, Jr. - Comic book artist. * John Shiban - Writer/producer on The X-Files. * John Strickland - Director of the 2006 A for Andromeda film. * John Thomas - Co-creator of the Predator film series. * John W. Wheeler - Editor on Star Trek: First Contact. * John Wiles - Producer of the original Doctor Who television series. * John Williams - Oscar-winning composer of the Star Wars film franchise. * John Wyndham - Author of The Day of the Triffids, The Kraken Wakes and The Chrysalids. * Jonathan Glassner - Producer on The Outer Limits, Stargate SG-1 and Time Trax. * Jonathan Hales - Co-writer on Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. * Jonathan Liebesman - Director of Battle: Los Angeles. Name Variations * Jon Amiel - Director of The Core. * Jon Jashni - Co-executive producer on Sucker Punch. * Jon Knoles - Video game developer behind Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II and Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. * Jon Pertwee - Actor who portrayed the 3rd Doctor on the original Doctor Who television series. * Jon Rumney - Actor from The Day of the Triffids.